


Allsparked Aristal

by gatekat



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Furry, M/M, Mech Preg, Spark Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead story.  SWAT Kats/Bayverse.  Jazz/Prowl, Jake/Chance, Turbokat/?<br/>Everyone knows the TurboKat is an advanced AI. Few realize she's far more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

"Razor, any other ideas for how to stop this thing?" T-Bone snarled as he came around for another pass. Dark Kat's latest version of the spider dreadnought had shrugged off all their artillery so far. The Enforcers were still taking shots at it, but so far the most any of their missiles had done was dent one of the leg panels. "This thing'll be at Megakat Nuclear in ten minutes, at this rate!"

"Get inside and blow either the command center or its power core," the smaller kat responded grimly.

"I don't like it," a female voice growled from the speakers. "There has to be a weapon..."

"Not on board, sweetie," Razor countered.

"I can make it back to base and back here in time!" The voice suggested. "Then we'll blow him right up!"

"Yeah, but he'll do too much damage on the way," T-Bone explained. "You two think another mole missile on the panel we dented will knock an entry port for us? I know we don't have enough to take it down without them, but we need _some_ way inside."

"Yes," the Turbokat responded grumpily even as she loaded the suggested missile. "It's weakened enough."

"Wait outside for us, Blackie. When we're done in there, we're going to need out _fast_ ," T-Bone told her, arming his Glovatrix even as he brought them around for the shot. "Razor - you want the engine room, or the control center?"

"Engines," the smaller kat chuckled. "They'll be more complicated to sabotage and give us time to escape."

"I do not approve of this plan," Turbokat grumbled even as she swept in for the attack and to deposit her crew in the opening.

"We're not exactly crazy about it ourselves," T-Bone pointed out, almost holding his breath as Razor took the shot and they waited to see if the shot would accomplish what they hoped. The missile's tip began spinning, then collided with the dented plate, catching on the already-twisted metal and ripping a hole in it large enough for the two kats. The Turbokat's cockpit slid back as they shifted to hover near the hole, and its crew leaped inside.

She swept up and out of the way once they were clear and inside, outside her range to help. Grumbling all the way, Turbokat circled, dove and twisted, avoiding everything aimed at her while providing a distraction to protect many of the Enforcers and concealing the fact that she was now crewless.

She twisted out of the way to dodge a blast of chemical webbing aimed at her engines. Unfortunately, protecting herself distracted her from keeping the Enforcers covered, and a second burst of webbing landed in the blades of the lead chopper, gumming it up and sending the vehicle plummeting towards the ground.

Biting back a curse she knew her creator wouldn't appreciate, she dropped into a steep dive and let loose a buzzsaw missile to cut off the top of the crippled chopper and give access to the crew. Normally she wouldn't try to rescue a crew, but this one she knew she'd be expected to. As annoying as the big kat was, he was a passive ally, in private at least.

Besides, she knew that Chance _would_ appreciate it. It didn't hurt to curry the tabby's favor, not with what he'd already come through to accept her to the level he already had.

Commander Feral and his pilot looked up at the Turbokat with shocked expressions as she launched a pair of tethered octopus missiles. Snagging the big xanith and his smaller pilot, she hauled them on board through the bomb bay.

"Stay down and hang onto something, this is going to get a little bumpy!" She warned them from up front, hoping they might just assume there was a third SWAT Kat up front. She pulled up sharply to avoid the explosion as the chopper crashed, turning around to go back and try to get close to the spider again.

"Who the hell are you?" Feral bellowed, demanding answers even as she felt him roll about until he managed to grab hold of an exposed missile attachment.

"A SWAT Kat," she replied evenly, pulling several hard Gs to avoid the series of laser bursts aimed at her.

"With all due respect sir, maybe we shouldn't distract the person keeping us alive?" Feral's pilot suggested.

"Quiet, Hopkins," Feral growled, taking advantage of a moment when the jet wasn't pulling some impossible aerobatic maneuver to make a jump for the gunner's seat, grabbing hold of it and pulling himself towards the cockpit. "Who - kats alive!" He exclaimed as he looked over the seat to see that both chairs were empty, losing his grip and falling back into the rear of the ship when they pulled straight up.

"They're in the spider," Turbokat answered grumpily. "You know, this would have been a lot easier if you did as you were told."

"I don't take orders from vigilantes ... or their remote controlled jets," Feral growled as he grabbed hold of one of the attachments again. "Who's flying this machine?"

"I am you lugnut," she snarled, twisting and diving to keep Dark Kat's attention on her and not the more vulnerable Enforcers. "Razor calls me Blackie."

Before either of them could say anything else, there were a series of explosions inside the spider ship, the weapons going offline.

"What do we do when they get back, Sir?" The pilot asked Feral nervously.

"There won't be much to do until we land," he grumbled.

"Oh stop being such a freak out," Black groaned in frustration. "You'll get dropped off near your forces like always."

Feral paused and considered the front of the jet. "Just how long have you been with the SWAT Kats?"

"Longer than anyone's going to admit," she snapped back. "Now hush if you don't want to be dropped off here," she demanded just before the cockpit slid back.

"Come on, Razor!" T-Bone shouted from the passages leading to their entrance. "Get out of here, or we'll have more than a singed tail to worry about!" He slid down the cables inside the spider-mech's leg, making the jump to the cockpit and strapping himself in without looking into the back end. "Blackie, get ready to get us out of here as fast as you can, that thing's going to blow any minute!"

"Always ready, and we have guests in the bomb bay," she responded as Razor scrambled down the line. "Feral and his pilot. I figured you'd prefer them alive than left to the crash."

"Have they been behaving?" T-Bone asked her, starting to move them away as soon as Razor was in his seat and the cockpit closed. "I'd rather just open the bomb bay to drop bombs at this height."

"All except for his mouth," she grumbled, causing Razor to snicker and look back over his shoulder at the captives/rescues.

"Hold on for the ride, Commander," the gunner winked at him. "We'll drop you off when we're clear."

"At least now there's a pilot on board," the Xanith muttered as the jet sped up and twisted away from the fight, heading back towards Enforcer HQ.

"Hay, she's a better pilot than either of you," Razor growled, not bothering to hide his hurt pride.

"Relax, Razor, we'll be dropping them off soon and then we'll _all_ be happier," T-Bone called back to him. "Any trace of an escape capsule? I lost Dark Kat when the explosions started in the engine room."

"Too many," Blackie responded. "The crew's bailing. Any of them could be his, but probably none of them."

"No need to worry about pursuit then. Maybe we'll get lucky and this time he didn't make it out. We can always hope, at any rate," the tabby grumbled.

"No body, no dead Omega," Black countered grimly. "You taught me that."

"I can still cross my fingers. Commander, any idea what the casualties were this time yet?" He asked their impromptu passenger as they came in towards Enforcer HQ.

"No," the giant kat grumbled. "I don't suppose any of you radioed in to tell them we're not among them?"

" _Please_ ," Blackie audibly rolled her eyes as they made a much more leisurely way towards the drop point. "Give me a little credit for common sense and tactical training. I called in as soon as you were on board. Felina took charge like a good SIC."

"And any time you feel like calling in to clear the runway for us, we'll drop you off and you can relieve her," T-Bone told him as they approached the busy runway. "There's a comm unit in the back wall there."

Feral grumbled indistinctly and looked around. It didn't take long to spot the comm unit and call in, even less time for the Turbokat to land and open the bomb bay for the two Enforcers to scrambled out.

"Have fun cleaning up, Commander," Razor called down as the Turbokat lifted off again and took to the air. They swept towards the mountains, the detour making it more difficult to track them home.

"So, what happened that Feral couldn't eject from?" T-Bone asked Blackie as they hit cruising speed for a brief run through the canyons and valleys before going home.

"He was in a chopper; sticky webbing gummed up the rotors," she reported. "He really needs to curb his love of being in those things."

"Hell, it's a wonder he hasn't gotten himself killed already," the tabby grumbled. "Slower, easier to take down, and noisier - if he'd just get the mayor to invest in proper VTOL and hover ability, he wouldn't _need_ to be in those things. Everything okay, Razor? You've been pretty quiet."

"Yeah," the smaller cinnamon kat didn't _sound_ particularly okay. "Just sore now that the adrenaline is wearing off."

They both felt a far more intrusive scan than usual sweep through them.

"Nothing serious," Blackie reported with definite relief in her voice. "It'll hurt for a few days though."

Razor bit back a retort, closing his eyes instead. "We've got good painkillers back at the hanger. I'll be fine."

"Maybe a long shower too?" T-Bone suggested with a low purr in his voice, hiding his own concern. "We don't have anything waiting for us to get back _just_ yet, and I can sign for whatever Burke and Murray drop off after you crash for a while."

"Definitely," he chuckled a bit, then reached forward to squeeze his partner's arm. "I'm feeling good enough to help you burn off some extra energy too, buddy."

"I figured if you weren't by the time I was done with your shower, I'd know it was time to haul you into the doc," T-Bone grinned back at him briefly as they turned towards the Salvage Yard. "You and water always have been an easy recipe."

"Guilty," Razor chuckled.

"I will _never_ understand you and water," Blackie grumbled.

"Neither does Chance," he snickered. "He just knows how to take advantage of it."

"And he's going to do just that as soon as we've landed, assuming you didn't get dinged during the fight," T-Bone snickered right back. "How about it, Blackie - you okay to wait until after your Dad's properly taken care of for your post-flight?"

"I can wait," she sighed as she angled in for the landing ramp that would take them two stories down into the fortified bunker that was her home, Jake's workshop and their storage space. "Better than have you two rush it because you want to be elsewhere."

"Aww, I wouldn't do that," Razor stroked a control panel affectionately.

"You know you outrank sex in his books, Blackie," T-Bone smirked. "Maybe not by much some days, but you do outrank it."

"The day I don't is the day you loose your jet," she huffed, but there was no missing the amusement in her tone as they touched down and the sky disappeared. "Still, I'm fine. He didn't land a hit."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you once we're done. If I don't, _he'd_ never let me live it down, let alone you," T-Bone smiled. The cockpit slid back as they landed and the two kats unstrapped themselves from their seats. "Say, I don't think Feral would've had the chance, but you did check if he planted a tracer on you, right?" He asked, just thinking of the possibility.

"Of course," she sounded more offended than she was and they knew it. "He tried. I fried it before he let go," she added with a definite snicker. "He's stubborn, but not very imaginative."

"Good girl," T-bone chuckled, giving her frame a light pat after he jumped down to the ground. "You rest up, okay? You did good today."

A low, happy purr that didn't come from her powerful engines was her response, watching through short-range sensors as the pair stripped down, hanging the uniforms in their lockers and headed for the shower room not far beyond.

"You've gotten to like her, admit it," Jake purred as hot water began to rain down on them, matting their fur sleek against hard muscle under it.

"I'll admit it," Chance purred back, running his hands through Jake's fur and enjoying the way his partner pressed and arched into the touch. "It's still a little weird having the jet talk back, but she doesn't take off on her own without a good reason."

"She doesn't," Jake's purr deepened as the first serious touch of arousal entering his scent and the steam filling the room. "Blackie's a good partner. Not like you, though."

"If you were sleeping with the jet, we'd have to have words," Chance smirked, nuzzling his neck and wrapping his arms around the lean tom. "So, just how careful should I be with you, for real? No hiding it from me because you're worried I'll be disappointed."

"I've slept _in_ her, same as you, but not _with_ her," Jake chuckled, turning into the nuzzle. "Just bumps and scratches," he assured his lover. "I've taken worse in training."

"All right then," Chance murmured, running his claws lightly through Jake's chest-fur and down his abs. "In that case, I think we need to wear you out enough to get a nap, don't you?" He wrapped his fingers around Jake's shaft, stroking it lightly.

"Yessss," he moaned and leaned his shoulder back into the heavy frame behind him while his hips pressed forward into the touch. His hands reached back blindly, yet years of intimate familiarity made it easy to find the tabby's ass.

"I'm in the mood to take my time today," Chance purred, stroking Jake's cock lightly. "Any particular requests, or should I just enjoy myself?" He nipped Jake's shoulder lightly between licking kisses under the hot, steaming water pouring over them both.

Jake tipped his head back to claim an extended upside down kiss. "Enjoy yourself," he said with a shiver of excitement, his hands reaching between them to stroke the cock and play with the fine barbs along the shaft.

"No fair distracting me," Chance groaned, turning him half-way around to kiss him, shifting himself so they were both fully under the spray of the water as he pressed against Jake's chest. He stroked the cinnamon tom's cock between them, teasing his barbs with his fingertips as they made out with each other.

Jake simply purred deeper, curling his fingers around Chance's hips, pulling him closer. He snaked his tongue out to taste his lover's mouth, the rough surface found and matched by Chance's tongue after a moment.

It wasn't long before Jake lost his focus, willingly surrendering the active roll his lover and simply enjoying whatever came his way. The water was hot, streaming down his back. The larger, hard muscled body against his was warm and softening in their desire just as their cocks hardened and demanded attention.

Chance broke their kiss, nuzzling and licking his way down to his knees before nuzzling Jake's lightly furred balls, running his tongue from the top of Jake's sheath to the tip of his shaft slowly. The tabby savored every sound his lover made as his rough tongue caught the sensitive barbs along Jake's cock, before finally enveloping him in his mouth.

"Oh, yeah," was breathed more than shouted as Jake's entire body went taunt. His hands found Chance's ears, stroking and rubbing them in encouragement.

Chance grinned around Jake's shaft, his head bobbing up and down, his skilled tongue finding all his lover's most sensitive spots. He slipped a hand up, pressing a thick finger between Jake's ass cheeks and into his anus, slowly working him open to moans of encouragement and a subtle rocking of Jake's hips.

A second finger pressed in easily, the lean kat's body accustomed to the intrusion and the pleasure it represents.

Chance started to purr, taking Jake into the back of his throat as he rumbled deeply and fucked his ass with his fingers. He was taking his time today; as much as he wanted to wear Jake out, he also wanted to savor the time together. It was something they didn't usually get nearly enough of, at least by his estimation. He knew his partner agreed, and there was little either of them could do about it. They had full time work as mechanics, extra shifts when city damage occurred, patrols and emergency calls as the SWAT Kats and the real time sink; keeping their technological edge in the war against the Omegas.

"Oh yeah," Jake shuddered, his body tingling at the attention, the slow build unusual, to be relished, despite how his body objected to the continued workout. The heat of the shower and the pleasure was more than worth any abused muscles.

Slowly but too quickly, the tingling rose in intensity. The skill of the tabby humming around his cock and the fingers stretching his ass was more than his body could take and he yowled, his body tightening and curling forward as he thrust mindlessly into the mouth and against the fingers.

Chance caught his cum in his mouth, pressing hard against Jake's prostate to milk his seed out of his balls. When the cinnamon tom was finished, he stood, kissing Jake and feeding him some of his own seed before he reached over to cut the water and hit the blowers.

"Bedroom before we finish getting dirty?" He suggested with a low purr, his own cock still rock hard.

"Mmm, sure," Jake willing relaxed into the strong grip.


	2. Planning an Op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Wheeljack work out just how they're going to go undercover in Megakat City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

In the rocky mountains overlooking the largest city on a strange, alien world, two Cybertronians sat in quiet companionship, watching the city clean up and begin repairs with an efficiency that spoke of a lot of experience. It wasn't unlike watching their own forces repair a base after a Decepticon attack.

 **"I should get some samples of that robot,"** Wheeljack observed, his head-fins flashing in time with his speech, their color the blue-white of intense excitement. **"See what the local tech's like. Our initial scans were pretty clearly incomplete."**

 **"The technology range in this city is amazing,"** Jazz agreed lazily, though he was anything but that in his attention to the goings on far below and beyond them. **"I want you to focus on what's around the strongest spark-signature we picked up, the combat-capable one. It was hailed as Turbokat by the local military. We need to know just what its _real_ relation to the local law and military is. Then investigate the other one."**

**"You want me to scout it out for a while first, or take the direct route if I can get in broadcast range?"**

**"Scout first,"** Jazz laughed easily, his silvery finish flashing in the setting sunlight. **"I know you want to adopt the little one, but we need to know what's going on before we initiate contact."**

 **"You're the one who talks about getting things done as efficiently as possible,"** Wheeljack replied with a laugh of his own. **"Were you able to track it to a home base? I've got the area, but my scanners weren't up to pinpointing the landing zone. Somewhere near the border between the city and the desert, that much I picked up."**

 **"See the scrap yard,"** Jazz pointed to the largest one. **"From the trajectory when it disappeared, it set down in the middle of it. I expect an underground base, or at least underground recharge chamber. I want to know what his relationship his to the two organics there before you make a move too. That jet may be sparked, but it's not Cybertronian in construction."**

 **"Wouldn't have stayed in jet form through that fight if he was,"** Wheeljack agreed. **"Especially not when he was pulling those other organics out of the helicopter. If you can help me get inside, I can probably take the place of one of the salvage vehicles. Be a good chance to look around when things are quiet, and get to know the area."**

Jazz nodded thoughtfully and focused his full sensory suite on the yard. **"You want one of their work vehicles or one of the scrap?"**

 **"Work vehicle,"** Wheeljack said without a second thought. **"I'd rather not have to blow my cover to avoid being cannibalized for spare parts. Besides, it'll give me better chances to be around the city without having to appear unusual."**

Jazz nodded and stood. **"Then lets head down there and see what we're up against to set you up."**

 **"What are you waiting for?"** Wheeljack quipped as he jumped down the hill, transforming mid-air and landing with his wheels spinning.

With a grin for his over-energetic friend and cadre-mate Jazz followed him to the wide delta valley floor and towards their destination. With his more advanced ranged sensors Jazz picked out the forms that Wheeljack could choose from and privately decided that the primary tow truck was the best choice, but picked out two other work vehicles as backup in case their on site investigations proved it to be a poor selection.

::I've seen 'Con facilities that had less security than this,:: Wheeljack commed securely as they approached the salvage yard. ::Nothing overt, but I can pick up the sensors. Can you tell if it's safe to shut them down?::

Jazz was silent for a long moment as they slowed their approach.

::Since the natives are sleeping and the sparked jet away, it should be okay,:: Jazz said with a touch of caution as he reached out to tap into the security system that while exceptional by local standards was still sparkling play to the seasoned Ops mech. ::Okay, we're clear. Whoever programmed this has one sideways processor.::

::You'd want to be careful too, if you knew one of two sparks on an organic world,:: Wheeljack pointed out. ::Especially if you were one of the people who helped build the chassis.:: Wheeljack rolled in cautiously, his engine quiet as his scanners swept the area. ::I can tell he's somewhere nearby, sort out where later. Think the tow truck's the best option, though I've got two or three other options in the area we could use when some of the others get here.::

::You think you can make it believable?:: Jazz asked, his own scanners working to take in every detail of the underground facility as well as what was obviously around them. ::If they did build that spark's chassis they probably know their vehicles better than most.::

::I can handle the mechanics without a problem. The modular nature of it might be a little trickier,:: Wheeljack admitted as he got close enough to take in a good detailed scan of the truck. ::Micro-layers of rust on the hookups indicate they don't use those features often through. I can handle the parts, I'll just want to be sure that the scan doesn't put anything critical in the winch framework. If I take that off the existing unit, I should be fine.::

Jazz transformed and nodded. ::All right, you take the form, I'll make the transfer and get rid of the evidence. Just make sure you can transform again afterwards.::

::You _do_ remember who you're talking to, don't you?:: Wheeljack scoffed, transforming back to his bipedal form to remove the winch unit and get a proper scan of the mechanics, his own body rapidly analyzing and shifting joints and hookups where necessary to make the new transformation. His surface colors shifted as well, to the more earth-toned shades of the truck he'd be replacing. He transformed into the new shape, the winch falling into place as he did so.

::I've had more comfortable fits, but I'll be good until we can come clean,:: he told Jazz silently. ::Any sign that the native spark is aware we're here?::

::Nope. It's still flying in the foothills,:: Jazz commed even as he grabbed the real tow truck and began to pull it deep into the savage yard where it could be dismantled and hidden.

::Just be sure you keep the parts close enough together we can find them when they want their _real_ truck back, I'm not looking forward to this being my new career,:: Wheeljack quipped as he settled in to his location.

::I'd never leave you to that,:: he grinned at his friend and occasional partner in crime and sabotage. ::You enjoy being in the field again as much as I'm glad to have you back in Ops?::

::I'll let you know after I've spent six months gathering intel without a chance to tinker with anything,:: Wheeljack chuckled lowly. ::If anything changes on the outside, let me know. I won't be able to keep too close an eye on outside events while I'm working here.::

::I'll keep you as up to date as I can, but I'm off to Sayden Bay in a few rotations,:: Jazz sighed, hating that he had so few agents on such a complex world that he'd had to split everyone up. ::Skyfire's doing the data mining. He'll know more than I do.::

::I'll keep in touch with him too,:: Wheeljack promised. ::You just know how he can be about analysis work; he's a damn good scientist and explorer, but rapid conclusions aren't his strongest suit.::

::True,:: Jazz chuckled as he made short work on breaking down and concealing the original tow truck. ::You know I don't like leaving you alone in an active war zone, and this is a bad one,:: he continued softly, the harmonics of affection, concern and protectiveness rich in his voice.

::Jazz,:: Wheeljack responded seriously. ::It's not like you're leaving me in the middle of Kaon, or even Iacon. It's a war zone, yes, but all evidence points to it being a reasonably safe one. If anything happens, I can handle field repairs until Skyfire could arrange for the evac. This _isn't_ my first field mission, after all. Just watch your bumper, all right? I don't want to have to explain to Prowl why _you've_ gotten banged up while I was having a nice, safe, cushy job posing as a tow truck.::

An affectionate chuckle echoed across the line. ::No one wants that, but _I_ don't want to explain to Skyfire when he goes all Seeker-nuts if you get hurt. Remember last time, just after you two got together? Who knew that shuttle could fight so well.::

::The Terror Twins, if they'd been willing to admit it,:: Wheeljack pointed out. ::I don't think 'poor fighting skills' and 'Seeker' go together at all. Don't worry; I'll calm him down if that ends up happening. Besides, from what we saw earlier they're pretty used to handling Kup's war stories come to life. Any extra changes to the initial plans, given what we've seen? Or should I just leave contact levels to my own discretion based on what happens here?::

::I trust your judgment,:: Jazz smiled over at his long-time friend and occasional mission partner, even though the other mech couldn't see him from the garage he was sitting in.. ::We'll stick to the usual drill. Keep in contact with Skyfire and don't get yourself badly damaged for the sake of your cover. If we end up making contact before the main force and Prime get here, so be it.::

::Will do then. You should probably get going before somebody wakes up inside; I'm picking up that one of the organics is starting to move around.::

::Like anyone's going to catch the Jazz-mech,:: he chuckled, though he did make quicker work of hiding the rest of the tow truck and headed out of the salvage yard on the opposite side as the small building that seemed to be workshop and living quarters for the natives.

It left Wheeljack alone, pretending to be their truck. Though he knew he could comm Jazz or Skyfire, or anyone else on this world, it was in his best interests to avoid that unless all three residents were resting and unlikely to notice his energy grid was a bit more active than normal.

Shortly afterwards, up in the main building, Jake was starting to come around. Chance wasn't in bed with him anymore, and he could hear Blackie starting to come back in from her run around the canyons. Chance was probably getting ready for her post-flight checks.

Instead, he kept a low-level scan running to incrementally familiarize himself with the surroundings. He cut the scan when he picked up one of the organics about to enter the garage area, instead watching as a short, stocky, striped felinoid entered the room.

The organic went to a small computer terminal, bringing up a nearby map and running through it as he sat there in his jeans. He picked up a communicator and activated it.

::Blackie, I'm up and ready for your post-flight. Probably should come in soon, looks like we've got about a half-hour, maybe an hour yet before we get a delivery of scrap from the battle.::

::All right,:: a feminine voice, one that reminded him entirely too much of Chromia, responded. ::Be there in ten. Razor's resting?::

::For now he is,:: the feline in the seat, a tabby according to a quick check of his datafiles on the world from Skyfire, replied easily. ::Any unusual Enforcer activity yet, or have they all gone back to standard cruising patrols?::

::Sharpclaw's and Sunspot's squads are out and about looking for trouble, but everyone else seems to be where they should be,:: Blackie replied. ::At least _somebody_ finally learned that choppers are better at watching the ground than jets.::

::After Feral's almost killed him, he probably felt like he had to prove they were worth the money,:: the tabby joked. ::You know it'd break his heart if the Mayor cut the budget for replacements.::

A mean-spirited sounding snicker came across the comm. ::Not that their jets are any more effective. Now, if they'd invested in a single squadron of Blue Manx, _maybe_ they'd be something other than a distraction we have to rescue, but only if they put the right pilots in them.::

::Please,:: he snorted. ::They've had two Enforcer pilots who could've flown that thing properly. They fired me, and Felina can't handle a full squadron all by herself. Though it would've been fun to try you against her after you were talking. Pity that the one lesson Manx took out of life was not throwing good money after bad, without the lessons about learning how to recognize 'bad' properly. Just don't rebuild Manx Towers for a few years and invest that money in the Blue Manx and the Behemoth - Omega problems cut down by half, easy.::

::Yeah, but not nearly as much fun for us,:: Black snickered as the sound of her incredibly powerful triple engines, engines that Wheeljack was _sure_ couldn't be of this world, became increasingly audible as the black jet approached at full speed.

::Better tone down the engines unless you want to wake up your mother,:: the tabby teased. ::I'll be in the hangar when you get here.::

A snicker replied from the other side, but the roar abruptly dropped to a level that Wheeljack calculated would only just keep the yet airborne. He watched with passive sensors as the tabby shut down the comm line and headed inside while the sparked jet approached.

So the locals had created it... her, to judge by the voice and terms they'd thrown back and forth. Had they done so intentionally, or was this a more complicated situation? Given that there were only two sparks they could detect, it seemed more likely to be a natural development. They'd found a world that was just starting to make the jump from organic life to technological... absolutely fascinating on _so_ many levels. If he hadn't been on a mission, he'd have been tempted to reveal himself and try talking things over; he'd have to do his best not to burn any bridges getting to that point. He particularly wanted to talk with the sparked jet's "mother."

For now though, he had to remain content to watch, listen and carefully scan. The jet came in for a landing and Wheeljack got a good sensor scan of how and where she had disappeared to earlier. It was indeed an underground base and her entrance was a landing ramp. Her approach was slow, relatively quiet, with only one engine of three powered up as she swept in and touched down just below Wheeljack.

He extended his sensors to keep track of her and the tabby in the underground facility, making note of how shielded it was, not just from sensors but from noise and damage. The facility could take a direct hit from almost anything this world had to offer and barely be rattled.

How it could have been _built_ without law enforcement or military involvement was beyond him, but it was pretty clear that the local authorities weren't fond of them, at any rate. And that the feeling was mutual, from what they'd been saying.

When the entrance to the bunker closed, his ability to scan it without turning on his active sensors was pretty well blinded, so he was forced back into focusing his attention upstairs. Several smaller organics in the area, animals to judge by their size and behavior. No signs that there was anybody out here beyond the two he'd already heard mentioned, at least not regularly.

The one sentient there, a kat roughly half the mass of the tabby who's designation is apparently Razor, was deep in recharge with minor damaged. Scrapes, cuts and bruises, but nothing that was likely to interfere with the organic's functioning. Considering what was underground, above ground was disturbingly run down and low-tech.

A convoy of three large vehicles is approaching ... the salvage delivery mentioned earlier. Razor still hasn't moved, but the tabby had come back up to the surface.

The tabby walked past him, heading outside just before the vehicles arrived. The first one backed into the lot slowly, and was starting to unload its contents when the tabby hopped up onto the running board next to the door.

"Drop that on our doorstep, and you'll be poster children for the city offering free dental to salvage haulers," he told the diminutive kat in the driver's seat with a cheerful, mockingly friendly tone in his voice.

The small kat's heart rate spiked; he's afraid of the tabby. Pheromones indicate it's not mutual, but there is something here the tabby fears, though not nearly as much as the small one.

The dumping stopped and the truck moved further into the property, away from the central building, and leaves it's cargo where the tabby indicates before the trucks leave. He walks into the garage and grabs the keys off the wall before he hit a few buttons near them. An automatic winch system in the garage hauled out what looked like the bucket of a small front end loader, moving it into position for the tabby to bolt onto the mounting slots on Wheeljack's new body. With that done, he climbed into the front seat, starting him up and moving him out towards two loads of high-end mechanical debris and one pile of more mundane vehicle parts and debris that might be salvageable.

It was dull, but satisfying work for Wheeljack, as it gave him a chance to get good passive and ultra-low power sensor scans of the technology. It was a varied as they'd first assessed, if not more so. It also have him plenty of personal contact with one of the two organics that he was assigned to understand.


	3. Killing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horny Skyfire is stuck in space while his lover is stuck in Megakat City, and somewhere in there Jazz gets the shock of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

After sixteen local solar cycles of generally quiet inactivity, Wheeljack was starting to feel more comfortable with his current position. Of course, with that comfort came the crushing boredom that was part of the job. He wasn't on the rims all the time wondering if they'd notice the dismantled parts of their own tow truck, but that just meant now he was missing actually _doing_ something. It was even worse with the smaller organic being a brilliant tinkerer and inventor in his own right. He wanted to pick his brain so badly it hurt some orns.

Fortunately, he did have an outlet or two.

::Skyfire, how's the data mining going?:: He asked over a tightly shielded communications band.

::As well as can be expected with the fractured nature of technology and government, and the utterly decrepit state of most information networks here,:: the giant shuttle grumbled good naturedly. ::Are you board out of your processors yet?::

::Well on my way there, particularly with all the different gadgets and vehicles I'd love to get to go over. I'd say they've developed a reliable working subspacing technology that can contain living beings safely, but it only seems to be in a handful of devices.::

::Really?:: surprise laced Skyfire's voice. ::Nothing I've come across indicates that knowledge exists. Perhaps one of your targets invented it?::

::I'm sure he did,:: Wheeljack clarified. ::I'm still thinking micro when I say 'they' and 'them' most of the time. What information do you have on the SWAT Kats? I've got my impressions over here, but we want official as well as unofficial.::

::Officially they are vigilantes. I've dug up the occasional story about them in other city-states, largely when whatever disaster they help with affects those beyond Megakat City, but it seems that as big a story as they are in your area the news doesn't travel much. Nothing I've found indicates any level of official support, even as a black op, except for the obvious lack of effort to catch and keep them.::

::Which, given their obvious support from higher _and_ lower in the political structure, could just be this Commander knowing he'd have a mutiny on his hands,:: Wheeljack observed, considering the files he had access to. ::You don't want to arrest somebody a good number of your people owe their lives to, especially when your second in command is up there with Ironhide on the stubborn scale, from the sound of her.::

::And skill,:: Skyfire agreed. ::Not to mention a far more popular leader, along with the Mayor's SIC. I'm still trying to work out how the two males keep in power with such obvious replacements as SICs.::

::Institutional inertia is a great friend to the incompetent, and the loyalty of your second a friend to the unpopular,:: Wheeljack pointed out. ::It certainly helped out in the labs often enough before the war. At least that's how things sound on this end. Any signs of deeper corruption around here that the 'Cons are likely to be able to take advantage of?::

Skyfire made something approaching a rude noise. ::The city leader, Mayor Manx, is as corrupt as they come while sane. He doesn't seem to be agreeable to blatant violence, but he'll do anything for money or to stay in power. You've got a major mob stronghold, except for the part where Commander Feral seems to be all but incorruptible on that front. It's not nearly as bad as where Jazz is in Sayden Bay, but you're probably sitting in a Con stronghold once they show up.::

::A Con stronghold with a very young, Seeker friendly Sparkling,:: Wheeljack sighed. ::This is going to be a real headache if we don't get to make friends first.::

::Agreed,:: he seemed to hesitate. ::Do you want me to come ... to talk to her? She's likely more receptive to another flier.::

::If things start to come to a head... she might take another inventor well too, given that everything points to Jake having built her and developed her enough to kindle her Spark. We'll have to see how things develop over there. Until then, I'm keeping you to myself,:: he said teasingly.

::I'm always yours,:: Skyfire rumbled with a shimmer of desire. ::You're _mine_.::

::Gladly. Miss you, out here,:: he said, his own desire evident. ::Of course, if I were setting up my lab with you, we probably wouldn't get _any_ work done,:: he teased.

::Oh, I think we would,:: the shuttle's grin came through his voice. ::Just not in setting up the lab. This place sets off _all_ my generative desires, and you're in the middle of them.::

::Now _that's_ a new one,:: Wheeljack chuckled mentally. ::Somehow though, I don't think Jazz would appreciate that. How long has it been since you've been interested in trying to kindle?::

There was a lingering pause before Skyfire answered. ::Not since Skywarp ... before the war,:: he said quietly, intense pain clearly audible.

::I'm sorry, Sky',:: Wheeljack said, devoting more attention to his aching lover. ::Didn't mean to bring it up like that. It is odd that you're thinking about it again though. Thinking that this world will be a good one to try and settle on?::

::Seeker code thinks it is,:: he forced himself away from painful memories of betrayal and abandonment by his intended bondmate. ::The energy here, resonance, resources ... this is a good place to nest. It's worth fighting for.::

::Make sure that goes into your reports,:: Wheeljack offered. ::If there's something that's triggering your code, we _really_ need to push for this one. We might be able to start building a new home here, if we can make nice with the locals and find somewhere to establish ourselves.::

::There are plenty of uninhabited locations we are well-able to exploit for a new city,:: Skyfire's voice crackled. With need finally given voice, it was taking everything he had not to fly to his lover and claim him, bond and kindle new life at once. ::Don't you feel it? This place is _different_. So much like Cybertron.::

::I don't feel it that strong, but you're right,:: Wheeljack admitted. ::I've been thinking that the badlands out here would be a perfect place to establish a new Iacon. Enough empty, level terrain that isn't used by much of anything that we wouldn't be seriously disrupting the local ecology, room for enough reliable solar collectors to power half of Cybertron... We'll have to be careful about it, but it feels like a good place to _take_ that sort of care. First planet I can think of that feels this Spark-friendly.::

The rumble of Skyfire's engines was audible over the comm, and Wheeljack knew the tone all too well. His own engine revved in reply before he could stop it.

::I want to fly in and steal you away,:: Skyfire struggled to control his voice. ::Show the entire world you're _mine_.::

::Wish you could, but I don't think Jazz would appreciate that - or the locals,:: Wheeljack answered with some difficulty, trying to calm his lover down, as well as himself. ::I don't think they're quite ready for that, and it would _definitely_ blow my cover.::

Skyfire's powerful interstellar engines roared over the comm, and it was lucky for them both he was in orbit, concealed from curious sensors and ears.

::Then give me your voice,:: the shuttle demanded shakily, his circuits and voice hot with need. ::You know how much I love your voice, telling me what you're about to do.::

::You mean like if I told you about what I'd do to break in our lab space after we finished setting up a new Autobot City?:: Wheeljack offered him teasingly. ::Walking up behind you while you're resting in your lab chair, reaching up, and running a vibro-probe along the edges of your wings?::

::Yesss,:: Skyfire moaned. Wheeljack was sure those wide white wings quivered with the word, memory sensor-ghosts making sensor nodes charge. ::Oh, you know what that does to me, activating all those sensors when I'm not in flight.::

::Why do you think I do it to you?:: Wheeljack asked him with a smirk in his voice. ::Of course, I'd have locked the bay to the lab by then, so we couldn't be interrupted without at least a little warning. That'd give me plenty of time to torture you like that, setting off your wing sensors with light touches, getting you all nice and warmed up for what comes next. See just how long it took before you wouldn't stay in your chair anymore, and got up so I had to move on to doing something else.::

::I'd be a quivering mess,:: Skyfire's voice trembled. ::I can indulge in you teasing my wings for joors, wrapping you in my field and feeding some of it back so you know just how _good_ you make me feel. Nut eventually I'd slid to the floor, unable to stay upright. I want you, anything you'll give me. I can only watch, my firewalls down, panels open, as you decide what to do with me next.::

::And I'd make you wonder,:: Wheeljack purred, his engine revving almost inaudibly. ::Climb on top of you, slide my hands along your cables and joints, tie our sensors together so you can see yourself squirming as I explore. I'd make you wait until you were whining before I'd finally slide down and give your poor spike some attention. Of course, by then, I'd be ready for some myself.::

::I'd use that connection to make you _feel_ some of what you're doing to me,:: Skyfire panted shamelessly. ::I'm so charged up it's dancing along my frame, licking at your plating, spiraling along the sensory lines in my spike. Please, _touch_ me.::

::That's when I'd do it, give you what you were so hungry for. Stroke your spike, go at you with my glossa until your first overload. Then, when you were still all relaxed and loopy, I'd press up into your valve to have my own fun.::

::Ohhhh,:: Skyfire's moan rippled across the comm, and Wheeljack was sure he'd transformed to extend his spike and stroke it. ::Ohh, you feel so good, so very good, Jack. You know where every sensor node and line is, just where to press, where to rub, where to let the charge arc between us.::

::And I know just when the right time is to open up so we can go spark-to-spark. Right there, with nobody around, nobody else who can get in, nothing to worry about... just you, me, and a chance to try starting an Autobot trine.::

::Yes!:: Skyfire whimpered, his engines roaring at full power in the background, his voice shaking and static laced as he came to the bring of overload floating in space. ::Or gestalt. Your spark is strong, your systems advanced, I'm big enough to carry five...:: his voice cut off with a roaring scream as he went over the cliff edge of an intense overload.

::Helps that I actually know how to build them,::: Wheeljack mused, sending a softer set of pulses across their comm line to 'be there' for Skyfire the only way he could from here. ::You owe me once I'm off-assignment,:: he teased once he was sure Skyfire's processors were back online.

::I will,:: the shuttle promised, his voice still unsteady. ::I'll pay you back and then some. In a place I can talk you to overload?::

::If I make that much noise, they'll be coming to check on me, let alone what the overload would do on their sensors,:: Wheeljack chuckled. ::Don't worry about it, just consider it interest for when we're together again.::

::All right, love,:: Skyfire murmured. ::It won't be soon enough for me. Even if we don't kindle, I _miss_ your touch.::

::I miss yours too, love,:: Wheeljack agreed. ::Before I quiet down on this end, anything interesting coming from the others? It sounds like Sayden Bay is a particularly touchy issue around here, since it shares an continent with them.::

::It's their major economic competitor and from what I've gathered the tension is also from competing mob families and levels of corruption. They were the core of opposite sides of the last planetary-scale war. Saydan Bay attacked Megakat City. It was a very ugly war by their standards. The first nuclear and bio-warfare uses, among other things.::

::Ah, the good old days,:: Wheeljack replied sarcastically. ::By the way, I've got a set of files for you from the 'private set' here. You'll want to pay particular attention to one Professor Hackle, from the sound of things. According to these, he's been able to transfer organic minds into mechanical bodies, among other things. He's number three on my 'want to look through his lab' list,:: he chuckled as he sent the files. ::So, back to the subject at hand; anything from the others for reports that's interesting?::

::Who's one and two?:: Skyfire asked with real interest. ::Mirage is on a small but very wealthy territory dominated by Cape Suzette, which is rather effectively ruled by and as a business by Shere Khan, a tiger xanith in the local terms,:: he added a set of images of the large male. ::Tusandrin is _highly_ xenophobic towards other nations however, only having the minimal contact required for trade and to keep an eye on them. That is changing though. The leader, a Sher Khan, has taken to spending a fair amount of time in Megakat City. While unconfirmed, it is rumored he is there to visit Commander Feral.::

::Tusandrin's attitude to male-male relationships?:: Wheeljack asked him. ::And those would be Razor's and Dark Kat's. Razor sounds a lot like this world's version of me, and I'd say Dark Kat is the most dangerous parts of Skywarp and Megatron rolled into one, but he's the guy who designed the giant spider mech that hit this place just before I took on the mission.::

::At least among the ruling class, it seems to be accepted, as long as the family still has an heir,:: Skyfire explained. ::It is a monarchy with an extensive nobility and multiple secondary mates seem common.::

::Are you sure Mirage is going to want to come _back_?:: Wheeljack chuckled. ::Sounds like he's right at home there. How's the local tech of the region?

::Well below Megakat City, though the atmospheric energy is higher. Locally it is classified as a medium-magic zone, higher than Megakat City, though not by a lot,:: Skyfire's voice was excited at the very different classifications of this world.

::Fascinating... I don't suppose you can actually classify or identify any of that energy? Be handy to know if any of this 'magic' is something we might be able to take advantage of, or that we need to be sure the Cons _can't_.::

There was a pause, then a silent ping to shift channels and three more levels of heavy encryption.

::Allspark energy,:: Skyfire answered once they'd synched again. ::Dissipated, diluted and mixed with energy I can't work out, but it's permeating the entire planet.::

:: _Primus_ , does Jazz know?:: Wheeljack asked, his processors skipping a cycle as he assimilated the information. If the Allspark landed here, that _definitely_ changed the importance of this world to both sides.

It also made it critical to get Prime here as soon as possible.

Skyfire paused again and Wheeljack was sure he was squirming.

::I'm not _that_ positive. It's quite a claim to make.::

::Sky,:: Wheeljack said gently, ::he at least needs to know it's possible. Yes, it's quite a claim to make. It's also something that we can't afford to wait too long to be sure of. If Soundwave gets a probe out here and picks up on the same things, he won't wait, they'll hit this world like Insecticons. Tell him you're not sure, but tell him it's possible. Worst case scenario, he requests Perceptor for the next team.::

A deep, unhappy sigh came over the comm band, then a faint hum as Skyfire opened a second intensely encrypted line.

::All right, I'm telling him,:: the shuttle agreed unhappily.

Wheeljack was sure he picked up Jazz's excited yelp from a quarter continent away.

::Just be sure he knows you're not sure. He won't hold it against you if you're wrong any more than Prime will, and either way... it's the right thing to do. He'll know how to get what we need here without drawing too much attention.::

::I did,:: Skyfire sounded pained. ::I think he stopped listening after 'Allspark'.::

::I promise you, he heard and _understood_ every sound you made, Sky,:: Wheeljack assured his lover. ::I've known and worked with him a long time. Jazz is like that. He's a communications mech at spark. Besides, he's been in communications _and_ espionage too long to _ever_ stop listening. He's excited, but that's because you just gave him something else to look at more closely, instead of just analyzing _everything_.::

::I trust you,:: Skyfire said softly. ::Where were we?::

::Trying to figure out whether or not Mirage would ever let us cancel his assignment to Tusandrin for anything short of Hound refusing to go near the place,:: Wheeljack offered. ::Which, if I remember the terrain right, he wouldn't do.::

Skyfire snickered. ::Hound would love it there, Mirage does love it there, though he complains in that 'I must find a bad thing to say about anywhere not the Towers' way about the amount of greenery and humidity. Jazz has snickered for a breem every time I forward a report to him. It's a nice break. He does have a lovely laugh.::

::Jazz, or Mirage?:: Wheeljack chuckled, opening a line to Jazz himself.

::Catching up on everything outside the garage with Skyfire; sounds like Mirage might be a good diplomatic envoy to deal with Tusandrin.::

::I have no doubt,:: Jazz's voice was, well, _jazzed_ at a level Wheeljack hadn't heard in a while. ::He's in love with the culture and history of the place.::

::And he'd rather rust out than admit it,:: Wheeljack finished for him. ::He'll be glad to have a job that's 'fitting for a Tower mech' if it works out that way.::

::Jazz,:: Wheeljack could practically see Skyfire roll his optics at the thought of Mirage's voice being pleasant, much less lovely.

::Find him a cube of old Tower high grade and get him talking about Hound, you'll know why I wanted to make sure,:: Wheeljack snickered. ::He actually _can_ be pleasant, you just have to drag it out of him kicking and screaming. Kind of like getting you to decide you wanted more than just friendship with a certain tinkerer,:: he teased.

::Which, I believe, involved _you_ getting overcharged and groping my wings,:: Skyfire's engines rumbled in the background. ::My part was not objecting.::

::Are you two comm-'facing?:: Jazz asked both of them over the separate lines they'd opened with him.

::Just reminiscing, Jazz,:: Wheeljack reassured him. ::I know better than to make noise comm-'facing while I'm undercover.::

::No one can hear Skyfire,:: the question, the teasing tone, hung between the three for a moment before Jazz burst into laughter. ::You did get _him_ off, didn't you?::

::Now, now, didn't you tell me once that a good head of Intel doesn't worry about what his op's are doing during their downtime?:: Wheeljack replied with an answering laugh in his own voice. ::Besides, how would I know? I'm down here, whatever he's up to in low-orbit is his business.::

Skyfire sputtered and Wheeljack laughed again.

::That's down time, and a good head of intel _does_ make sure his ops are getting what they need,:: Jazz's grin was audible. ::You know as well as I do Skyfire needs plenty of attention.::

::And I'll make sure that he gets enough of it to keep him happy without triggering his generative code,:: Wheeljack promised. ::I don't know what you'll do if you've got a batch of tinkerers like me who can _fly_ to keep out of various important places after Prime gets here.::

There was a long, too long, bit of absolute silence on Jazz's side of the comm links, then the subtle harmonic requesting Wheeljack join the link Jazz had with Skyfire and drop the separate one he had with Jazz.

When they all synched and the protocols agreed on encryption sequences, there was another too-long pause before Jazz spoke, his tone deadly serious.

::What's this about generative code?::

::Umm, this world's setting mine off,:: Skyfire would have shrunk away from the small silver minibot if they'd been in visual range.

::It's part of why I'm convinced Skyfire's right about his energy analysis,:: Wheeljack admitted. ::I'd meant it as a joke, not that anything was going to happen out of our control,:: he offered. ::But yes, he has told me that even being in orbit is setting off his generative code. I suspect that if he were to land, it would only be a matter of time before it went fully active.::

::Skyfire, is it focused on Wheeljack or looking for a target?:: Jazz's tone was surprisingly gentle given the subject and chaos it could cause.

There was a lingering hesitation before Skyfire answered.

::Wheeljack,:: he said softly. ::And he's right. Even staying in orbit is only delaying it. A metacycle, maybe two at most,:: he added to answer what he knew was coming next.

::World population in the single digits, and something that at least _scans_ as Allspark energy; I'm not surprised by the news,:: Wheeljack pointed out to them both, though he was privately thrilled his lover's coding liked him that much. It was one thing to seriously date Seeker-kin, quite another for the Seeker code to _approve_ of a grounder that much without a strong spark-bond first. ::The timing's shorter than I'd expected though. Do we know how far out the others are yet, Jazz?::

::Three to four decaorns at last contact,:: Skyfire spoke up. ::Approximately forty-five local days. The unit after them is a half metacycle out::

::Five and a half weeks, plenty of time to have a solid report for Prime and nowhere near your deadline if you stay in orbit,:: Jazz sounded satisfied. ::Update the others on the timing and to be extra-nosey about Allspark-like energy.::

::Yes sir,:: Skyfire responded as began opening comm channels to Mirage, Hound, Trailbreaker and Bumblebee.

* ::I'll get back to my own observations too,:: Wheeljack offered. ::There's a lot of general weirdness around Megakat City, some of it 'magical' and some of it otherwise. Keep a low profile until further notice, or does the time before the others arrive make it more important to introduce ourselves more openly?::

::If we can manage we should wait until Prime gets here and let him choose the timing,:: Jazz said firmly. ::That said, if you have a good opening to chat with that sparked jet without blowing your cover completely, do it. I don't trust the Decepticons to be that far behind us.::

::Neither do I,:: Wheeljack admitted. ::I'll see if I can come up with some way to do it without actively lying, or admitting to the real truth. I'll have to sign off now too; I've got noises in the main building, I think they're waking up. Signing off,:: he concluded, before closing his comm lines in preparation for a trip out. He just hoped it wasn't to pick up that irritating elderly she-kat again...


	4. Parents always know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, failing to blend in perfectly has some real perks for Wheeljack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with Karl Wolfemann

Chance and Jake were rolling along the bumpy roads outside of Megakat City, dark rain clouds moving in to encourage them to go just a bit faster in the hopes of getting home while they were still reasonably dry.

"You'd think she'd invest in a decent _car_ instead of just the Megakat Auto Club membership," Chance muttered lowly. "You _sure_ we can't take her over any shortcuts after we pick her up? She might be a regular customer, but she's proof positive that doesn't make them good ones."

The smaller tom chuckled and relaxed against the passenger side window. "I'm not opposed to shortcuts, but _you'll_ have to take her temper for it. She's a wicked aim with that purse."

"Better than putting up with her mouth all the way - or having to shell out for another pizza to keep her from trumping up some sort of a complaint. And then having her bitch about it not having the right toppings. So, different topic," he said. "So I don't want to throttle her _before_ we get her back to the Yard. Does anything seem strange to you around the Yard the last few days?"

Jake tensed, looking over at his partner as he thought back, hard.

"Nothing I can _name_ ," he said slowly, cautiously. "But yeah, something's been off for a couple weeks now. Ever since Dark Crud's last attack."

"What've you noticed?" Chance asked him. "I can't really put my finger on it either. At least not that isn't going to sound ridiculous," he admitted.

"There were marks in the dirt I can't ID after cleanup. Blackie's been ... fidgety. She's talking about something _nearby_ , something strong and attractive, but she's doing it when she's powered down. Talking in her sleep, pretty much." Jake's voice was low, uneasy. "What's the ridiculous stuff? You worked out Blackie was sentient before I did."

"Well, you know, there _is_ something nearby that's strong and attractive," Chance winked over at Jake playfully. "Seriously though, it's some of the weirdest stuff to notice. Like the seats on the truck, I swear this driver's seat feels firmer than it has in years. That knock in the rear shock isn't as loud as usual either. See what I mean?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I do. It's nothing _we_ did either. The last rebuilt was six months ago," he shot a calculating look at the dash. "Maybe it's time for another one, see if anything's snuck in."

' _That is_ not _a good thing,'_ Wheeljack frowned mentally, his processor working to try and figure out a way out of this without blowing his cover completely. Jazz wouldn't hold it against him, he knew, but he didn't _want_ to have things end up that way if he could help it.

He just didn't particularly care to be disassembled either.

"Ah, c'mon Jake, you know how much trouble that is," Chance groaned. "Especially if we get a call in the middle of it. I'm not _that_ weirded out by it, are you?"

"Not yet, but if she's like Blackie, better to find out sooner than later," Jake said pragmatically. "If this is a replacement, we need to know _now_."

"Maybe that's what she's picking up on," Chance observed. "If there's another like her around. Be surprised if it was the truck though... yeah, we've worked on her, but not _that_ much."

"Which just increases the odds we've been compromised and _someone_ changed her out," Jake responded. "If this isn't _our_ Turbotruck, I want to find out who built her."

"All right," Chance agreed. "Let's just see what we turn up going over her before we go for the full teardown, it might be something that makes sense in the end."

 _'It'll have to be. They might not buy my saying it just happened... maybe if I can get the other sparkling to help vouch for me it'll get them off my tail. Have to do that as soon as we get back to the Salvage Yard,'_ Wheeljack decided, starting to put together his story and act.

The rest of the trip took about an hour, getting to the old she-kat's car, jump starting it, and then listening to her hassle them for the better part of half an hour before they could drive back to the Yard. Fortunately, that meant that by the time they were back they were both entirely too tired to worry about stripping down their truck that night.

After he'd given them some time to be occupied elsewhere in the building, he activated the radio he had built in, broadcasting a weak, tentative signal, what he hoped would come across as a confused ping for response.

The reply was almost immediate; a tight-beam, short-range signal directed at him from below. It was a simple repeating pulse of three tones, a long pause, then another sequence.

He replied with the same sequence, albeit a little bit slower the first time. The second time he replied, it was a match to the first one. She was taking the bait; now he just had to make it pay off.

Now came a new sequence, this one of twenty-one tones of coming in two lengths in sets of two to four tones long, except for the last single beep.

He took about a quarter breem before he responded this time. He reached out through his comm lines, ostensibly looking for a translation of what she was saying, before he replied with his name.

::wheeljack:: he responded. ::what is your name:: He added, repeating her transmission back.

::turbokat the guys call me blackie what are you::

::a tow truck how long have you been awake::

There was a brief pause and Wheeljack caught her transmission to another spot in the building. This one was also tight-beam short range, but regular speech. She informed her creator of developments, including a word for word recital of their conversation.

::three years:: she responded to him. ::i'm the jet you::

::i think it's been about a month, maybe. i was not really that alert at first think there was something in a load i was moving that helped me make some progress i wasn't sure if i should say anything until they started talking about taking me apart tonight::

::jake is the smaller one and a good partner he takes good care of us:: she told him. ::chance is the bigger one that drives he'll be uneasy for a while but will take very good care of us too once he settles we are in a very good place compared to most::

::i would really rather not be taken apart unless I need to be fixed:: he said. ::is there another way we can talk like them i heard you talking with chance once::

::jake can install a voice modulator in you would not take long do you want me to ask him to:: she offered.

::if it will not be too much trouble:: he answered. It would involve a certain amount of 'taken apart and put back together,' but it wasn't likely to get him close to any parts that were risky to have looked at by those with a clue what they were looking at.

"Well, hello Wheeljack," Jake's voice was cheery, his manner and bio-indicators off the scale for excitement as he walked into the bay where the truck was parked. "Blackie said you'd like a voice modulator installed. You can talk to her and she'll translate for me while I work."

::thank you:: he said. ::did I do something wrong before:: He asked, keeping up the act of a confused, somewhat scared 'newborn.'

He could pick up Turbokat's audio transmission to a small device that spoke into Jake's large triangular ear near the base on the outside.

"Not at all," Jake answered, his tone soft and a smile on his muzzle as he patted Wheeljack's door before opening it and crawling inside sideways, positioning his head just past the radio at the center of the dash. "I'm glad you contacted Blackie. We weren't sure if you had made a change on your own or if an enemy had done something," he explained away as he began to take the radio out, chatting randomly about what he was doing as he did it.

It was a rather surreal experience, not unlike when Ratchet insisted on making his repairs a learning experience by detailing everything he was doing and why. Only this time it wasn't to teach him anything, in all likelihood. More like how a creator handled a frightened sparkling by explaining what was going on.

"If you look up the news logs, there are a lot of bad things that happen in the city," Jake continued.

Wheeljack took advantage of the silence 'forced' on him by the removal of the radio to test his other communication systems. They had installed a wireless hookup of some sort for diagnostic use, and he used that to go through the news logs as suggested. He'd already been through them frequently, but it wouldn't do to ignore a suggestion like that.

The lean kat continued to chat away, explaining what he was doing as he went, so clearly at ease with working on sentient machines that it made Wheeljack wonder if Blackie was the first or if there were others. Perhaps not sparked, but still sentient.

It was less than a breem later when Jake began to put the radio back in, causing Wheeljack to note that it wasn't linked to the primitive vocalizer.

"I don't suppose you think of yourself as a he or she yet?" Jake asked.

Wheeljack made a few brief, experimental squawking sounds to test out the new vocalizer. His own was _much_ more sophisticated, of course, but if it hadn't been he'd have had to turn in his toolkit.

"A he, I think," he said, in something almost identical to Blackie's voice. "I sound more like the males who come here than this, when I'm thinking to myself."

"I'll work on a mod so you sound like a tom then," Jake said with a wry smile as he sat up and shifted to the passenger side where he was most comfortable. "For now, Blackie's spare is what I have. So, any questions?"

"Are there any others like us?" He asked Jake. "And did you want me to put the shocks back how they were before I woke up?" He added, remembering that from the conversation about things that had given him away.

Jake chuckled. "No, the shocks are a good improvement. Feel free to make other improvements, just make sure you tell us and they don't interfere with your job. I wasn't sure with Blackie, but I'm pretty sure now that you aren't unique. I don't know who any of the others are or how many, but it seems unlikely they don't exist."

 _'There's at least one more that he doesn't know about then,'_ Wheeljack thought to himself.

"I think I understand, sir," he said respectfully. "Should I be careful about talking when Chance is around?"

The smaller of the two kats chuckled in genuine amusement. "Nah, the sooner he comes to term with you being a person the better off we'll all be. Blackie saw him threw the worst of his 'but _I'm_ the one in control' issues. He'll be grumpy for a while, and I don't advise taking control from him if there's much of a choice, but he'll settle down."

"Not going to be a problem," Wheeljack promised. "I know not to fight whoever's behind the wheel without a good reason. Too many things to override. I suppose I should have asked before, but is it a problem if I use your computer system to learn about what's going on? I used it to pick up the language a while ago, so I could understand what people were saying."

"Just don't go getting anything that has security on it," Jake said easily, his bio-indicators still relaxed. "The last thing we need is to draw attention. I'll never let them take you or Blackie, but I'd rather not go into permanent hiding over it," he turned more serious. "If you really want to find out, ask me or Blackie first. She knows how to hack and not get caught, and I have legal access to much of it."

"Yes sir," Wheeljack said easily. "Do you mind if I ask about the connections near my winching mechanisms? I can feel that there's something that's supposed to go in there, but I'm not sure what."

"You can ask anything you want," Jake encouraged him. "While your main job is a tow truck, I also fitted you to be converted to a suitable vehicle to go out with us as the SWAT Kats. The connections are for weapons, armor and gadgets."

"I see. I can't see action that much, since I haven't been out since I woke up. Are the SWAT Kats part of the Enforcers SWAT unit?"

Jake actually snorted. "Hardly. We're doing this on our own. Feral just looks the other way because he needs us. He doesn't have the equipment or understanding to do what we do."

"I understand. Were you doing something with Chance when Blackie called you? I could let you get back to it," he offered as innocently as could be.

"He'd appreciate it, I'm sure," Jake chuckled and slid from the seat to his feet. "I left him pretty hot and bothered."

"I'm sure I'll be able to talk with Blackie about any other questions I have," Wheeljack assured him. "You go enjoy yourself, and thank you for the vocalizer."

"Sure thing," Jake patted his hood as he walked around the truck to go back into the main building and upstairs to where his lover was teasing himself to keep interest up.

::He's a cool creator,:: Blackie commented on a voice channel as the kat left. ::I like your name too. I didn't know mine when I woke up.::

::I didn't either,:: he admitted, replying along her channel. ::But I've been up for a while. It came to me, and seemed to fit with all the equipment I haul most of the time. Where did yours come from? Did Jake and Chance give it to you, or did you find your own?::

::They were calling me Blackie long before I woke up, so yeah, they gave it to me. I like it though. Maybe not my first choice these days, but I still like it well enough.::

::What would you like to be called?:: He asked her curiously.

::Stormshock is my top pick,:: she almost giggled. ::It ... just feels good.::

::It seems to fit you,:: he chuckled slightly. ::So, you weren't intentionally woken up either?::

::Thanks,:: she gave a harmonic hum that was unlike the Cybertronian one of emotional pleasure, but context put it as the same. ::I was more intentional that you were, but I was never designed to be _this_ self-aware. Jake built a super-advanced military AI into the original Turbokat that he kept and improved with each rebuild. At some point I went from AI to what he calls a DS, a Digital Sentience. I can download into any system advanced enough to support my processing. I _hate_ doing it and it hurts like hell, but it's saved me a couple times when we've had to sacrifice my frame.::

::You don't have any hardware that you have to stay with?:: He asked her, trying to keep his curiosity sounding normal, instead of as completely excited as he was at the prospects she was raising. ::I feel something near my engine that's... _me_ , I guess is all I can describe it as.::

There was a long silence, long enough that Wheeljack worried he may have offended her with the question, before the line became active again.

::No, nothing like that,:: she said, but as old and well-trained in interrogation as Wheeljack was, he knew without a doubt she was lying. What he didn't know was why, though he was willing to hazard a guess it was a combination of a non-secure comm line and not being sure about him.

::Must be nice not to have to worry about it. That's why I was worried about getting taken apart,:: he admitted, only half-lying. ::I wasn't sure if it might be damaged when they were disassembling me, and I don't know what that'd do to me. I hope I didn't offend you by asking about it,:: he added in an apologetic tone.

::I guess,:: she didn't sound that convinced. ::Maybe in the same way it's nice to not have to really worry about combat.::

 _'You have_ no _idea, sweetie,'_ Wheeljack thought to himself. _'Wish you weren't about to find out how bad it can get.'_

::I suppose,:: he agreed. ::Do you enjoy what you do?::

::It's what I was _made_ for,:: she did sound honestly confused this time. ::What else would I be?::

::Chance and Jake don't seem to like what they do most of the time very much,:: he pointed out, by way of explanation. ::It seems to be common with kats, from how many of them complain about their work around me.::

::Well, yes,:: she consented thoughtfully. ::The guys _hate_ that they aren't Enforcers anymore, that they have to do such demeaning work to eat. They're built for combat like I am. It's what we're for. Are you unhappy being a tow truck?::

::I haven't really had the time to think about it, I suppose,:: he mused. ::Haven't really thought about it. It just sounded like you weren't fond of the combat, when you mentioned that I must be glad not to be seeing it much.::

There was a pause.

::Urr, I was being sarcastic.::

::Sorry,:: he said in an embarrassed tone. ::Still learning to recognize that. I have plenty of practice with Chance, and a little with Jake, but not much with you.::

::I'm still working it out too,:: she admitted with a weak chuckle. ::I know how to talk to Jake, but not anyone else.::

::Well, maybe we can practice with each other,:: he suggested. ::The other people around here aren't really the best choices, if we're supposed to keep what we are secrets.::

::I'm game,:: her grin audible across the comm line. ::Talking to Jake is good and all, but there's so much ... well, _different_. Oh, and if you ever find to find out your own capabilities, ask to be take out with your upgrades. You're no jet, but you're _fast_ for a truck.::

::And a lot sturdier than most of them, I hope,:: he chuckled. ::I don't know, you manage to get in trouble pretty often when you go out to play, at least from the last month,:: he teased. ::At least none of them have been as bad as that first one. At least I don't think so.::

::I've had far worse months. Crashing and burning into the bay as a distraction tops that list,:: she paused with a shudder for the memory. ::None of us knew if I'd still be _me_ when I was rebuilt, or even if there'd be enough of me left to rebuild. It wasn't fun at all.::

::I'm sure it wasn't,:: he said sympathetically. ::How often does that sort of thing happen to you?::

::Intentional sacrifice I've done once and the guys did twice before I woke up. I lost one frame in combat and they lost two others before I woke. We don't have a safe job. They get hurt more often than I do.::

::Well, they _are_ a lot easier to break,:: he agreed. ::Ever badly?::

::Yeah,:: she responded after a fractional pause, one that the organics were unlikely to be able to notice but felt _long_ to him, and very full of pain. ::Not as often as they did as Enforcers, but far too often.::

And if the Decepticons arrived, it would only be more often. Wheeljack made a mental note to make sure that Ratchet was available as soon as possible; he had a feeling that he'd be needed to bring the local medical tech up to snuff pretty quickly.

::Sorry, didn't mean to make you hurt. You worry about them, don't you?::

::They're my team, my unit ... Jake created me,:: she struggled to explain what she often made a point to cover with bluster the same way her pilot did. ::I need them ... fuel, maintenance, the hanger. Even if the Enforcers would take me in, I doubt I'd become more than a lab rat as they tried to duplicate Jake's work.::

::I'm sure that wouldn't happen,:: Wheeljack tried to reassure her, picking up on the traces of fear in her mental voice. ::Jake would make sure you were taken care of by somebody who knew what they were doing.::

::He ... made plans,:: she consented. ::Not sure what. You'll probably be included by next patrol if you weren't already. He thinks about that stuff too much.::

::Why don't we talk about something more pleasant?:: He suggested. ::Like what you like most about flying, and the area?::

The responding growl was all excitement, a release of tension as she shifted moods as quickly as any Sparkling Seekerling.

**Author's Note:**

> Special Ops Wheeljack snagged from [Not the Usual Suspects](http://archiveofourown.org/works/689656%20) by [Jarakrisafis.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis)  
>  **"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
>  "text" organic languages  
> ~text~ bond/hardline talk  
> ::text:: comm/radio chatter


End file.
